Life's Moments
by Sorrow
Summary: A.U.- The g-girls are a bar/club owners. When an 'accidental' fire occurs, Quatre must call his cousin (Rena) to stay with while repairs are made to their apartment, what will happen? read on to find out... *Chapter 7 Finally*
1. Meeting the Guys

Life

**Life's Moments**

I don't own Gundam Wing....but I do own Bobby, Chester, John, Lisa...and a few others you'll find in there...1/R, 2/H, 3/D, 4/C, and 5/S...Total AU- Sorrow

chapter1-Meeting the guys:  
copyright date-July 20, 2001

The guys apartment: 

"I......am a pretty little Dutch girl...as pretty as pretty can be...and all the boys that come my way go crazy over me...'that's right'...my boyfriends name is Duo, he lives in South Carolina...with a hot nice braid and roommates today and this is how my story goes.." sang Duo from the kitchen

"Oh god he's singing that stupid song again..." said Wufei as he collapsed on the couch

"Well I don't know Wufei I think its kinda nice..." said Quatre as he sat on the couch holding the phone

"Please...all he did is change around that stupid clap game..." Wufei said as he took the remote controller and started to flip threw the channels. He stopped when he found some thing of interest. 

"Finally some thing good is on..." said Trowa as he suddenly developed interest in the soccer game.

"Yahhh....Hey when is Heero coming back?" asked Quatre just as the door opened. In popped Heero with his girlfriend, Sylvia. (shudders)

"Quatre!!!" screamed Sylvia as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Once she finished choking Quatre she said, "Your so much like my sister..." and sat next to him playing with his hair.

"Gee...that's nice..." he mumbled and sank into the couch.

"Hey what's all that noise....Ahhhh! It's the demon of prettyville!" screamed Duo as he came out of the kitchen holding 4 grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of popcorn. "Stay back!" he said as he crept past the couch to the recliner. (a very big apartment) 

"Is that all for you?" asked Wufei 

"Yep" responded Duo

"Well can you give us the popcorn?" asked Quatre

"NO!" screamed Duo

"Fine then...Silvia...will you do me a favor..?" asked Quatre with an evil look on his face

"Ok...ok you can have it shesh...you don't have to play dirty." said Duo as he handed Quatre the popcorn.

15 minutes later-

"SCORE!!!! I win! I win! pay up! pay up!" said Duo as he danced from one person to the other collecting money.

"Hey...do you smell something.." asked Sylvia

"Yah...It smells like...smoke...Duo..." said Quatre looking at Duo as if he could kill him right then and there. "Did you turn off the burner?"

"Woops.." said Duo as he jetted to the kitchen. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" he screamed. Soon everyone fled to the kitchen where they saw that it was all on fire. Heero ran out of there to get something to put out the fire. When he found something he ran back into the kitchen and put out the fire.

"*gasp*Well...*gasp* the good thing is...*gasp* that we don't have any neighbors...hehehe?" said Duo as he looked sheepishly at the boys. The boys then held their hands out looking at duo.

"Fine! *pouts*" said Duo as he gave the boys their money back.

"Well, I guess I should call Rena and the girls..." said Quatre still holding the phone

"Who's Rena and the 'girls'?" asked Duo

"Well...Rena is my cousin...and the 'girls' are her roommates. They are really close...like sisters." said Quatre as he dialed a number.

"Oh...Ok..." said Duo

"Shhhh! Its ringing!...Hildie! Hey its great to hear from you.....yah...listen, Is Rena there?....she isn't...where is she?....visiting her dad?...ouch...Well is Z there?.......Really?... So he finally got around to marrying Lu...well do you know when Rena will back?....tomorrow? that's great........well the reason I called is because my friend accidentally burned the apartment up and we need a place to stay for a while.........we can?... oh that's great....ok.... LYLAS ...bye!"

"who was that?" asked Duo

"That was Hildie...one of Rena's friends."

"Ok...why did you call?" asked Trowa

"Well it looks like these repairs will take a while so....we can stay with them."

"Cool...so what does LYLAS mean?" asked Duo again

"Love you like a sister...what else?" asked Quatre

"Well we mite as well go pack..." said Trowa

"Quatre...where do they live?" asked Heero

"New York City" said Quatre

"Woo-hoo!! PAR-TAE!" screamed Duo

"Ohh...brother..." said Wufei.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It will get better I promise! Please don't comment on my spelling errors and no flames. The next chapter is called..."Meeting the girls". the first two chapters are like intros. IT WILL GET BETTER!!!-Sorrow


	2. Meeting the Girls

Life

**Life's Moments**

chapter2-Meeting the Girls

The bar, where the girls live:

"HILDIE!!! Hand me the vodka will ya'" screamed Dorothy over the crowd

"Sure! Heads up!!" screamed Hildie, throwing a bottle over the crowd

"It was so much easier to handle when Relena was here!" said Catherine handing a guy his drinks

"That's because Relena did all the handling!" said Sally while she slid a beer bottle over to a man at the end of the bar. 

"Stop acting like she'll never come back! She's coming home tomorrow!" said Hildie, taking a couple of shot glasses and filling them with Jack Daniels and Coke.

"Hey this tastes like...shit!" said an obviously drunk man to Hildie

"That's beer...its supposed to taste like shit!" said Hildie, while taking a wine glass and filling it up.

"I wasted 5 bucks on this...shit!" said the man

"Well its too late now!" said Hildie as she got another beer and handed it to the man next to the drunk.

"If you won't give me my 5 bucks....you'll regret it!" he said

"Fine...give me the bottle." she said as she took the bottle from the man. "Sir this is empty!" she said

"It's not empty...It's just lacking fluid..." said the man. Hildie put one hand on her head and started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" screamed the man as he took the bottle and slammed it on her hand.

"Hildie!" screamed Dorothy as she ran over to Hildie and looked at her bloody hand. "BOBBY!!!" she screamed. Then a big bald man in a suit came in, took the drunk and threw him out of the bar.

"Come on...lets get this cleaned up..." she said as she led Hildie threw a swinging door behind them that said 'employees only'. Once in there you could see a kitchen and set of stairs in the back. Dorothy took a piece of glass out of Hildie's hand, and wrapped it up once it was cleaned.

"You ok?" asked Dorothy

"I'm fine...get back in there...the girls probably need you." said Hildie

"You sure?" she asked

"Yah...I just need some time to gather myself up." said Hildie

"Ok" said Dorothy as she went back to the bar.

"Ugh!" said Hildie as she leaned her hands on the edge of the sink Just then...the phone rang.

"Hello?......It's great to hear from you too Quatre.....sorry she's not here......visiting her dad....yah, last time she visited, he hit her.... Sorry, Z's not here either, he's living somewhere in California with Lu raising their kids.......Yah Relena will be back tomorrow...Why did you call anyway?........hahaha, you can stay with us if you want....yep.... well I have to go...Ok...LYLAB!...bye! she said as she hung up the phone. She walked back to the bar to finish up the day. 

"Hey guys Quatre is coming tomorrow! He and his friends are gunna stay for a while!" said Hildie to her friends

"Who's Quatre?" they asked in unison

"He's Relena's cousin. He's a great guy. You'll like him!"

"Ok...can't wait" said Catherine.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

later on that night: 

The girls were cleaning up the place. Hildie was cleaning the bar, Sally and Catherine were cleaning the tables, Dorothy was cleaning the glasses, and Lisa was brushing the pool table when the door opened. 

"RELENA!!" screamed Hildie running over to hug her best friend. Relena was Wearing a Red halter top, leather pants and a trench coat with leather boots. Her hair was purmed and was chin length in the front and got longer as it went further back and stopped about 2 inches past her shoulders.

"We thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow!" said Sally 

"Yah...well my trip got cut short." she said dropping her bags

"That bad huh?" asked Catherine

"Worse" she said as she went into the kitchen, grabbed a clean cup and filled it with soda.

"What happened?" asked Dorothy

"I don't want to talk about it" she said as she drank what was in the cup and put the cup in the dish washer "I just want to go upstairs, take a shower and go to bed." she said as she started climbing the stairs.

a half hour later:

"Hey!" said Relena as she came down stairs and sat next to Hildie and Sally at the table.

"I thought you were going to bed." said Dorothy

"Couldn't sleep." said Relena as she got up and walked over to the pool table. 

"Who wants to play?" she asked

"I will!" said Dorothy as she got a stick and racked the balls

"You break!" Relena said 

"fine" said Dorothy as she took her position. 

"Man its 4 in the morning and you guys still haven't gotten in your pj's. Speaking of PJ's, how do ya' like mine?" said Relena as she turned in a circle. She was wearing a dark green tank top, and light blue silk pants. Her hair was in a half pony tale

"Don't you ever take your dog chains off?" asked Catherine

"Nope! Its a family air loom." she said as she hit the stick and got a few balls in. "I'm striped" she said

"Hey Relena, Quatre called, he said that he needed a place to stay. He'll be here tomorrow...or should I say later today" said Hildie as she looked at her watch

The game didn't last long because both were good at the game though Relena won. After the game they talked and retired to their rooms for the night. Upstairs, It looked like hotel rooms. Relena had the first room, Hildie next to that. Dorothy was across from Relena and Catherine was next to Dorothy. Sally was next to Hildie.

** ! ! ! ! !** C **!** D 

** ! ! ** **!** **!** S **!** H ** ! **R

Thanks for Reading...Please don't comment on my spelling errors...The box above shows the living arrangements !=a wall.


	3. The Arrival

Life

**Life's Moments**

I don't own any of the characters in Gundam wing, and I don't own the song, "Fancy" by Reba McEntire. **(For some reason...my story got all screwed up so I had to take it off then post it back on. Thanks for all of those people that Reviewed before.)**

chapter3- The Arrival  
copyright: July 27, 2001

"Are we there yet?" asked Duo

"No...It will be a little longer Duo..."

"How much longer?" he asked 

"A few hours...longer if we keep making stops to eat." said Quatre

"Fine..." said Duo as he sank into his seat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When Is that guy going to get here?" said Relena angrily

"He's coming Relena...you just have to be patient."

"I had to get up for this?" asked Dorothy just coming threw the doors. "I'm going back to bed..." she said as she turned around

"Dorothy! It's 4:00 in the afternoon...we open in 2 hours...and we have to go shopping for food and more alcohol." said Hildie with her arms across her chest.

"In two hours...where's the DJ?" asked Dorothy

"That's who were waiting for...I swear If he doesn't bring Sammy back...I'll hunt him down and kill him" said Relena threw clenched teeth

"Well...you guys might want to get dressed...I'll stay down here until you come down. k?" asked Hildie

"fine" said Relena as she stomped up the stairs.

Once she was finished getting dressed, she decided to go out with Dorothy for a while. Just as she got down the stairs, she heard the familiar sound of barking in the house.

"Sammie!" screamed Relena as she ran threw the doors to her husky. Relena only acted like a sweet person only with her dog.

"You were late!" she said to the DJ.

"Well Relli...I got here." said the DJ

"John...you are so lucky that I put up with you. Your the only DJ that I trust, so don't blow it."

"Ok...sheesh...I'm gunna set up...now" he said as he made his way to the stage that was behind the tables, at the opposite end of the bar table.

"Where's Sally and Catherine?" asked Dorothy

"They are buying food and alcohol." responded Hildie

"When did they leave?" asked Relena

"When you guys went upstairs to change." said Hildie

"oh...well Relena and I are going to go out for a while...you wanna' come?" asked Dorothy

"Shop till I drop?" asked Hildie

"As always" said Relena with a sly smile on her face as she pulled out a credit card

"Your gunna' max out your brother's credit card again aren't you? And how did you get him to give it to you?" asked Hildie

"Yep! and I didn't really ask." said Relena with a smile playing on her face

"You need to stop pick-pocketing people Relena! Especially your brother!" said Hildie as she folded her arms across her chest

"It's fine...he won't miss it." said Relena

"fine...lets go." said Hildie as they walked out the door

***

15 minutes till opening:

"Were home!" yelled all three of them carrying heavy bags in their arms.

"Sally! did ya get anythin' good?" asked Relena as she dropped her bags and walked to the bar looking at the assortment of alcohol

"Yep...and I have a feeling that its going to be a looonnngggg night." said Sally as she sat on the bar counter

"I guess your right...Well...lets take these upstairs." said Relena as she took her bags to her room.

******

5 hours later; 11:00:

"Now ladies and genital men...the moment you've all been waiting for...its time for the dancing bitches!" said John as he pointed to the bar. Just then Quatre and the guys walked into the bar. What they saw astonished them. It didn't shock Quatre that much because he already knew what his cousin did for a living. They saw the girls hop onto the table and started dancing. *stomp* *Click* *turn*. Then they started dancing around a pole. One at a time. Nearing the end of the song, they took of their shirts revealing their black sports braw's, jumped off the table and landed with their legs crossed sitting down on the counter. 

"Well...are we going to say hi?" asked Duo

"We'll wait till everyone leaves" said Quatre as he took a seat. 

****

2 hours later (1:00 am)

"Ok! now its time for the audience to pick the song for the girls to do! And which girl do you want to sing it. Now...everyone come over here and put your name in the bag and which girl you want to sing." said Johnny as he picked up a bag. After everyone put their names in the bag, he picked one.

"Alright. So...Jack Holson picked the song 'fancy' and he wants Relena to sing it." said John as he read the little piece of paper. "Hey how long do you think it will take to set up?" asked John as he looked at the girls.

"5?......yah ok...5 minutes John!" said Hildie

***

5 minutes later:  
you can here the music in the background;

Relena jumped on the table with a microphone in her hand.

_**I remember it all very well lookin back,  
it was the summer I turned 18;  
We lived in a one roomed run down shack,  
on the outskirts of new Orleans...**_

_**We didn't have money for food or rent,  
to say the least we were hard pressed;**_

Relena swung around the pole and walked down the isle.

_**And mama spent every last penny we had,  
to buy me a dancing dress.**_

**_Mama washed, and combed,   
and curled my hair;  
and she painted my eyes and lips (lips)  
then I stepped into the satin dancing dress,  
it hade a split from the side clean up to my hip._**

Sally jumped onto the table wearing a red, tight dress and started dancing.

_**It was red; velvet trim and it fit me good.  
She standed back from the looking glass,  
there stood a woman with a half grown tear had stood:**_

Dorothy jumped onto the bar table wearing rags (the momma)

**_She said "here's your one chance, Fancy don't let me down._**"  
_**she said "here's your one chance, Fancy don't let me down."**_

_**Momma dabbed a little perfume on my neck, and she kissed my cheek;  
and then I saw the tears welled up in her troubled eyes   
as she started to speak:  
She looked at our pitiful shack,  
and then she looked at me and took a raged breath;**_

**_She said "your paws runned off,_** **_and I'm real sick,  
and the baby's gunna starve to death"  
she had a me a heart she blocked it said, to thy own self be true.  
and I shivered as I watched a roach crawled across the toe of my high heel shoe;_**

**_it sounded like somebody else that was talkin, askin "mama what do I do?"  
she said, "just be nice to the genital men, Fancy, they'll be nice to you."  
she said "here's your one chance, Fancy don't let me down.  
here's your one chance, Fancy don't let me down.  
lord...forgive me for what I do,  
well here on out its up to you.   
now don't let me down now your momma's gunna move you up town._**

**_well that was the last time I saw my mom and I left that rickety shack.  
the well fair people came and took the baby,  
momma died in a haven back.  
But the wheels of fait, started to turn,  
and for me there was no way out._**

Dorothy collapsed off the table backwards, and Hildie, Catherine, and Lisa caught her.

**_Wasn't very long till I knew exactly what my momma been talkin about.  
I knew what I had to do,  
and I made myself a silent vow  
I was gunna be a lady someday,  
though I didn't know when or how.  
but I couldn't see spendin the rest of my life,  
with my head hung down in shame.  
You know I might have been born just plain white trash,  
but fancy was my name!_**

**_she said, "here's your one chance, fancy don't let me down."  
she said "here's your one chance, fancy don't let me down._**

Hildie jumped onto the table wearing a suit and a hat. She grabbed Sally's hand and they started dancing.

**_It wasn't long after, a benevolent man took me in off the streets.  
one week later I was born his kid, in a 5 room hotel sweet. (yes she was)  
I charmed a King, a congress-man, an occasional aristocrat   
Then I got me Georgian Mansion  
and an elegant New York town house (yah, babe)_**

**_Now in this world there's allot of self riches,  
hypocrites they called me bad.  
and criticize momma for turning' me out no matter how little we had_**

**_But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin now or 15 years,  
but I can still hear the desperation in my poor momma's voice ringin' in my ears_**

**_"Here's your one chance, fancy don't let me down.  
oh...here's your one chance fancy don't let me down.  
lord...forgive me for what I do, but here on out its up to you  
now don't let me down hunny, your momma's gunna move you up town."_**

**_oh I guess she did..._**

Once they finished, there was a loud cheer in the bar. Then more people came up to get drinks.

"What was the point of that?" asked Trowa

"Well...somehow it gets the people to give the girls a tip and to buy more drinks. And it's fun." said Quatre

"Good idea" said Duo as he looked at the people crowding around the bar.

"I don't think so. I think its childish and weak. Then it brings dishonor to be working here and doing such...things." said Wufei as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey! Heero is Silvia coming?" asked Duo

"Yah...why?" asked Heero

"Well for one, she practically lives in your room...and two, I was just wondering." said Duo as he turned his back to Heero. He just glared at the back of Duo's head.

"That won't work Heero 'cuz I can't see your face...hey Quatre, what are the other girls names?" asked Duo as he looked at.

"Well I really don't know..." said Quatre.

"What! What do you mean you don't know?" asked Duo 

"I haven't seen Relena since we were 15, and that was what...6 years ago." said Quatre

"UGH! I wanted you to tell me the 411 on those girls! Especially that one with the short raven hair." said Duo as he started to stare at Hildie.

"Oh...well that's Hildie." said Quatre as everyone looked at Quatre

"Well...I just know those two! And if you want to know who they are so badly you can ask them yourself!" snapped Quatre.

"Ok...fine man take it easy..." said Duo as he sank into his seat.

***

An hour later:

"Excuse me!" said Lisa. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention!" she repeated.

"Let me try Lees." said Relena as she got up onto the table. She looked around and yelled "HEY!" everyone stopped what they were doing and she continued. "It's 2:00! Now Get The HELL OUT OF MY BAR!" she yelled. Then everyone started to leave, but one man had to make it difficult.

"I have rights! you can't force me to do anything I don't want to!" said a man

"That's the man that smashed that beer bottle on Hildie's hand." whispered Dorothy to Relena.

"Hnn...Do you want me to repeat what I just said?" said Relena

"I heard ya! But I'm not going anywhere." said the man. Relena jumped off the bar and walked over to the man

"Did you hurt my friend?" she asked

"Yah...so?" asked the man

"Well...If you don't leave I'll have to hurt you." said Relena in a cold tone

"You'll do what? Slap me? hahahahaha" said the man. Relena then pulled out a gun, took the safety off and pointed it right in between his legs.

"No...I'll end your reproduction capabilities." said Relena in a dangerous tone

"You wouldn't" said the man

"Watch me" she said

*BANG*

Everyone in the bar looked at Relena and the man. His eyes were closed. He then opened them and looked at the whole right next to his *ahem*. He sighed in relief.

"Now get out of my bar or I'll make sure I don't miss next time." she hissed

"um...ok.." said the shaky man as he ran out of the bar.

~

"Hahahahaha! Gods Quatre...she reminds me of Heero. HAHAHAHA!"

"Yah...I know..." said Quatre in a sad tone

"Quatre!" said Duo. when he didn't respond he repeated "Quatre!" then again "Quatre!!!"

"Huh? yah? did you say something?"

"I said that she Reminded me of Heero and you just dazed out. what were you thinking of?" said Duo

"Well...she's Rena...my cousin...and I was just thinking about....oh never mind." said Quatre as he walked up to Relena, everyone followed.

~

Quatre walked up to Relena as she was putting away some beer bottles. "Hey Relena! Long time no see!" he said.........

************************************************************************************

Ok...thanks for the Reviews...Don't comment on my spelling errors, I know they are there...the next chapter will be out soon! sorry this took so long. I was busy! ^_^ -Sorrow


	4. The Meeting

Life

**Life's Moments**

chapter4-The Meeting  
copyright date: August 3, 2001

'oh god! its been a long day...' thought Relena as she put away some beer bottles. She then heard someone behind her so she turned around.

"Hey Relena! Long time no see..." said Quatre

She just smiled at him and said, "To long..." and embraced him

"Gods you all look exactly alike!" said Quatre referring to their cloths. Each of the girls were wearing black Addida pants with 3 stripes on each side, and they all were wearing dark blue tank tops.

"Yah...well we all decided to confuse our customers and obviously that didn't work..." said Relena with a sigh as she cocked her head to the side and looked at the counter. She then looked to the back of the bar and said, "Hey, are you gunna introduce us or are you going to let your friends stand at the back of the bar all day?" asked Relena as she pointed in their direction.

"Oh yah of course!" said Quatre as he gestured for his friends to come up and meat the girls. "Ummm....this is Heero, that's Trowa....that's Duo with the long braid and the one with his arms crossed over his chest is Wufei. The girls got a slight nod from Trowa and Heero, a wink from Duo, and a snort from Wufei.

"Sheesh...touchy!...Well I'm Hildie." she said as she shook hands with the boys.

"I'm Catherine..." said Catherine as she did the same as Hildie

"I'm Sally!" said Sally as she also shook hands.

"Dorothy...It's a pleasure." said Dorothy as she did the same as the other girls.

"And I'm sure you already know who I am....I'm Relena, and 'that' over there is Lisa." she said as she pointed to a very embarrassed Lisa.

"Well...would you guys like a drink?" asked Catherine

"No thanks...but we could buy you one." said Duo with a grin on his face

"Thanks but no thanks...we don't drink." said Relena as she picked up a rag and washed the counter.

"What? You don't drink?" asked Duo shocked

"Listen...Just because we own a bar doesn't mean that we drink...It's a nasty habit and it could get you killed." said Relena as she threw the rag into the basked underneath the bar table.

"We don't either..." said Duo as he sat at one of the tables. The others did the same and they all had a long talk

***

30 minutes later:

"Hey, Lisa! It's 2:45! I think its time for you to get off your butt and go home!" said Relena as she came out of the kitchen.

"*snort* Well...I guess I'll see you later!" said Lisa as she brushed her hand through Heero's hair. "Bye Sally, Hildie, Wufei, Catherine, Dorothy, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, HHEEERRRRROOO!" said Lisa as she walked to the door. When she passed by Relena she just gave a glair. 

"I swear...That girl is out to get me..." said Relena as she put one hand on the table.

"Relena...everyone is out to get you..." said Sally with a giggle

"Yah...that's because your such a bitch around other people." said Hildie as she started to laugh.

"Ummm...explain." said Quatre with a glance from Sally to Hildie to Relena and back to Sally.

"Well...the last employee we had...you could say that Relena wasn't very nice to her...and one day she had enough. So she pulled out a gun and shot Relena. Show them girl." said Hildie. Relena lifted up her shirt to reveal a gunshot wound. "It went in here and came out here..." said Relena pointing to the other scar on her back.

"What's with all of the other scars?" asked Duo. Then Relena and Quatre's faces went pail.

"It......it's...It's from my past...that's all you need to know for now." said Relena as she turned her back from the group. The girls looked at each other and then looked at Relena worriedly. 

"Ummm...Heero's girlfriend is coming over also...is that a problem?" asked Duo, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No...that's alright." said Hildie

"Well...were are we staying? I mean...where do you live?" asked Trowa

"Right Here!" said Relena

"HUH?" asked Duo dumbstruck

"Come on! I'll show you." said Relena as she led them threw the doors, up the stairs, and into there rooms.... Across from Sally was Wufei, next to Wufei was Duo, next to Duo was Trowa, next to Sally was Heero, and next to Heero was Quatre.

"Ummm...why do you have so many rooms?" asked Duo as he just entered his room

"Well, this place used to be a miniature Hotel, until "The Craft" opened up across the street. So this place was basically abandoned. We found it, fixed it up, and turned it into what it is now." said Relena as she summed up the story.

"Oh...ok." said Duo

"Uhhh...as your just coming up the stairs, my room is the first one on the left, next to mine is Hildie's then Sally's. The first one on the right is Dorothy's then it's Catherine's. If you need anything just knock. k?" asked Relena

"ok...night cuz!" said Quatre as he walked into his room

"Diddo!" said Relena as she went into her room.

Trowa ! Duo ! Wufei ! Catherine ! Dorothy !  
Quatre ! Heero ! Sally ! Hildie ! Relena !

************************************************************************************

OK...um...that's chapter 4. Please don't comment on my spelling errors because I know they are there. and NO FLAMES!!!! PLEASE!!! ~Sorrow


	5. The "Happy" morning & Silvia Arrives

Life

**Life's Moments**

chapter5- The "Happy" Morning, & Silvia Arrives.

Duo walked down stairs with his hands rubbing his eyes. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sally standing while eating her bowl of Co-Co puffs, Heero sitting at the table Drinking coffee, Wufei was sitting down with his arms across his chest, Hildie was sitting on the counter, Catherine was on the floor with her legs crossed playing a card game, Dorothy was sitting at the table having a staring contest with Quatre who was across from her, Trowa was also on the floor playing against Catherine, and Relena was making breakfast.

"Mmmmm...what's for breakfast?" asked Duo

"What ever you want." said Hildie as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh...where am I gunna sit?" asked Duo

"Wherever there's space." said Relena. She then pored the now coked eggs on a plate to serve. she walked out of the kitchen to grab the chair off of one of the tables in the bar. She then came back and placed it next to Dorothy and Heero.

"WHAT? Where's my food Woman?" asked Wufei 

"What?" asked Relena. Everyone then stopped what they were doing to watch the two fight.

"I SAID WHERE-IS-MY-FOOD-WOMAN?" he said again as he stood up. Relena then also stood up and put her hands across her chest.

"Go fix it yourself! I'm not your maid~! And Don't call me WOMAN! I have a name! It's RELENA! Can you say RELENA?"

"Grr...:I'll call you whatever I want WOMAN!" said Wufei. 

"Well, since your living in the WOMEN'S house You have to be nice or your going on the street! You hairy Ape!" said Relena

"I'd rather be on the street than living here with you, ONNA!" he said

"FINE YOU SEXIST ASSHOLE!!" screamed Relena

"WEAK!"

"JUSTICE FREAK!"

"BITCH!!"

"HORSE FUCKER!"

"YOU! you.....uh.....WHERE'S MY FOOD YOU DISHONORABLE WOMAN??" he screamed

"YOU WANT FOOD? FINE!" said Relena as she walked over to Sally, took her cereal, and dumped it over Wufie's head. "THERE'S YOUR FOOD YOU JERK!" she said as she walked back down to her seat and ate her food.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Wufei as his face got real red and then heero had to get up and try to colm him down.

"you need to cool off before you end up hiting a "week" woman!" said Relena

"IT'S NOT A WOMAN! IT'S A MAN SO I CAN HIT HER/HIM!" screamed Wufei

"Good then. If I'm a man, then I don't have to cook for you and be your made. And that means...." said Relena as she grabbed Wufie's arm and took him outside in the early morning cold with only his boxers on. "It also means that I can throw you out." said Relena as she slammed the door.

"Wow...that's the first time he's lost an argument to a Woman." said Duo. Relena glared at her. "A...a...very nice woman by the name of Relena...." said Duo to prevent getting beat up. Heero just smirked at her.

"Hello? Hello? Is any one home.? God look at this dump." said a voice as they just walked in

"*groans* Silvia's here." said Duo

"Were in here!" said Catherine. Sylvia then walked in.

"Oh...who are you? Your not supposed to be here! GET OUT!" said Sylvia. Relena then walked up to her.

"No listen here miss. Thang. I am not having a good day. This is my home and I'd appreciate it if you would drop that prissy act. Okay?" asked Relena

"Well...This is supposed to be Quatre's cousin's place so I don't know who you think you are but I got nails and I'm not afraid to use them!" she said

"Well. I'm his cousin and I got 2 fists and I'm not afraid to use them!" said Relena as she held up a fist.

"Oh...OKAY!" said Sylvia in a preppy way. "HEERO!" she said as she ran up to Heero and hugged him.

"Now I know that 'that thing' is going to be a problem...and if she does one more thing to insult me...I'm gunna make her wanna get a new nose job." said Relena to Hildie. Though she said it loud enough so everyone could here except Sylvia because she was giggling to loud

"HAHAHAHAHHA!!! I'd like to see that happen!" said Duo in a cheery manner.

**_Wof! Woof! Woof!_**

barked Sammy as he ran in to see who the visitor was.

"Ewwwww! what is that thing!" screamed Sylvia as she jumped into Heero's arms.

"Aww...its on now!" said Relena as she rolled up her sleeves. Hildie was holding her back. "Now you insulted me and my house...but once you insult my dog....your goin to the dog house." said Relena as she tried to get out of Hildie's grasp.

"Boo? Why is Wufie outside with milk on his head?" she asked

"He's having a time out." said Duo as he started laughing. Relena was just to get out of Hildie's grasp but Trowa jumped in and they dragged her into the bar.

****************************************************************************************

Ok...that was chapter 5...I hope I get good reviews on this one because I had a lot of fun making it. hehe. No flames people.- Sorrow.


	6. Getting Drunk

Life

**Life's Moments**

**by sorrow**

chapter 6- Getting drunk 

"My god! I could barley keep myself from hitting that bitch!" said Relena referring to Sylvia.

"Just try to be nice ok Rena? You survived one day now i think you could survive the next few." said Hildie

"Ok....fine....but i really hope that Heero dumps that hoar." said Relena as she went out the door with Hildie for there morning jog

"Yah....so he can go out with you!" said Hildie with a sly smile plastered across her face. Relena just smiled and said

"No comment" and they continued to finish there jog.

**********************

"Morning people!" said Duo as he came down stairs

"Hey Duo what's up?" asked Sally

"Nothing much" said Sally

"oh....ok...um...what's for breakfast you guys?" asked Duo as he looked at all the faces in the room (Wufie, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy)

"Oh no...not this again." said Trowa

"Well....Relena made you this" said Sally as she pulled up a container (one of those you get at restaurants) "She made a lot because she said you struck her as the type of person who would eat a lot" said Sally as she gave it to him. He opened it and smelled the fresh cooked meal

"WHAT????? THAT WOMAN MADE FOOD FOR YOU BUT NOT FOR THE REST OF US? INJUSTICE"

"Well she only made it for him because Hildie asked her to! And you should be nicer to her! If she had her way she would have had you on the street the day you set foot in this place! Your so lucky I made her give you a second chance so don't blow it this time!" said Sally.

"Yes Ms. Po...." said Wufie as he sank into his chair with a blush...

"Wait....Hildie wanted Relena to make breakfast for me? and only me?" asked Duo

"Well....don't tell her this but....I think she kinda likes you Duo...." said Catherine

"Oh and what makes you say that?" asked Duo with his brow raised

"And i quote, "Dont you think Duo's brait is sexy? i bet he is pretty built in order to look that good!"....oops i think i said to much" said Dorothy as she sat down...

******** later that night-

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU LOOKED SO SCARY WITH THOSE EYEBROWS DOROTHY!!!!! ALL THE GUYS YOU LIKED RAN FROM YOU LIKE YOU WERE SOME KIND OF MAD DOG!" said Catherine with a red face as she took another sip of her beer. Everyone was looking kinda drunk except Relena who just kept looking forward as she took another sip of her Bloody Mary

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Heero as he came in with Sylvia hanging on his side

"I thought you guys didn't drink!" he said

"Well it started this morning when Dorothy was talking about Hildie liking him....so he got them to try the drinks and kept giving it to them and then they were drunk!" said Quatre

"Yep! I think the whole plan was for Duo to really find out if Hildie likes him." said Trowa with a smirk

"Well...lets go test my theory now...shall we?" asked Duo as he walked over to the girls

"oh i gotta see this!" said Heero as they all walked over to the table next to the girls and sat down.

"So Hildie babe, You think my braid is sexy?" asked duo as he was petting his hair

"I um....uh....hehe......uh.....DOROTHY YOU TOLD!!!!!!" screamed Hildie

"Um...oops?" she said

"WELL AT LEAST I LIKE DUO AND NOT QUATRE!!!!!!!" screamed Hildie out loud. Quatre and Dorothy both blushed a deep shade of red..

"Dude! You crushin on my cousin?" asked Relena drunkenly though she didn't show it.

"Hehehe...um...yah..." said Dorothy as she berried her face in her hands

"So you really like me?" asked Duo

"Um...yah....do you like me?" she asked

"Girl...I think your the most sexy woman i ever laid eyes on...and I can't wait to try you out" said Duo. he turned around and whispered to the guys..." might as well get it out in the open...Its not like she's going to remember tomorrow" said Duo. They then heard the loud sound of laughter coming from Relena

"HAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!GIRL! YOU BLUSHIN!!!! HAHAHAH!!" said Relena as she couldn't hold the laughter any more.

"Well you like Heero!" she screamed. His eyebrows rose to this comment. 

"Nah ah!!!!!!!! I said NO COMMENT!!! I DIDN'T ADMIT TO ANY THING!!!!" said Relena as she stood up

"YAH AND U SMILED AT THAT! YOU LIKE HIM YOU TOLD ME!!!" screamed hilde

"Guys calm down!" said Catherine

"SHUT UP YOU TROWA LOVER!!!!!!!!" screamed Dorothy. Soon Dorothy and Catherine, and Relena and Hildie were in fights.

"Here we go again..." said Sally. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Sally at her comment

"Well at least we dont like Wufei!" said Relena...The girls were around Sally calling her "justice's wife" and "sexest's lover"

Then the doors opened to reveal a man with long blonde hair walk in. he then yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" 

"Uh oh!! um...hi Milli!" said Relena

"girls get to your rooms right now while I have a little talk with these....boys...." said Zechs. He said the word "boys" with a lot of venom in it so you could tell he was pissed.....

"yes sir." said the girls as they left the room

"Now....for you..." he said as he clenched his hands in fists and took off his sunglasses

***************************************************************************************

dun dun dun....hehe...that was fun sorry this took so long but i had a wrighters block...hehe-sorrow


	7. Millie, the family, the hang over, and…R...

Life's Moments By sorrow Chapter 7: Millie, the family, the hang over, and.Rico?  
  
"Who are you people!? What are you doing here?! WHY IS MY SISTER DRUNK!?!"  
  
"Uhhh I don't feel to good." said Relena as she looked down to the floor with a smirk.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed." she said as she got up and headed towards the back door.  
  
"Uhh me too. I'm feeling very.*gag* sick." said Hilde as she followed Relena  
  
"US TOO!" said Dorothy as she Sally and Catherine got up and ran to the stairs.  
  
Zechs just stared off at them with a glair. 'I'll just have a talk with them later.' he thought to himself. His attention was suddenly diverted to the five boys in front of him. "Now." he said as he started walking towards them. He then continued in a deep threatening voice. "I want an explanation.and I want it now."  
  
"Zechs please we had no part in this don't be like this." Said Quatre as he walked up to his cousin.  
  
"Quatre?" he said as he blinked. He then smiled a little. "Its so good to see you again even though I wish we reunited on better circumstances."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Then what really did happen if you all had no part in it-which I have trouble believing?" Suddenly, Heero stepped forward and glared into the tall blonde's eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be blaming us for this Zechs. You have no right to point the finger on a situation that you weren't in."  
  
"WHAT did you say?" said Zechs as he clenched his hands continuously.  
  
"You heard me Zechs."  
  
"Uh Milliardo I'm so sorry but maybe we should discuss this in the morning." Said Quatre as he intervened  
  
"Alright Quatre.we'll discuss this in the morning. Besides me and my family have had a long travel and now wish to get some sleep." He said as he removed his jacket from his body.  
  
"You brought your family? Where are they? Hilde said you finally married Lu."  
  
"Yes I'm not surprised, its not often that a sibling can keep a secret of her sister's wedding now can she?"  
  
"No perhaps not. So where are they?"  
  
"Right here" said a woman as she stood at the door. She had a little girl sleeping in her arms. She had dirty blonde hair and a pink dress on. The woman also held onto the hand of her son who was standing right beside her, and behind him was an older boy. The little girl and the boy, whom Lu was holding the hand of, were twins. The boy had hair like his mother's and his father's eyes. The eldest son however, was a spitting image of his father, except his eyes were mixed. Behind the family was a man with dark raven hair and piercing blue eyes that were such of a pale color that it looked like mist.  
  
"Oh gosh.Milliardo they're so lovely. What are their names?"  
  
"My eldest son's name is Alexander Zechs Merquese Peacecraft, and his younger brother is Michael Treis Benjamin Peacecraft, and the little princess is Rachael Elaine Bethany Peacecraft. The young man in the back is Noin's cousin Rico."  
  
"Its nice to see you again Ms. Noin"  
  
"Quatre how nice it is to see you again, but I'm afraid my family is very tired and we need to retire shortly."  
  
"Yes yes of course, follow me everyone." Said Quatre as he led them into the kitchen and up the stairs. They passed all the occupied rooms and went to the end of the hall to another set of stairs, which led to another hallway of rooms. Zechs and Lucretsia got the first room to the right, across from them were their children's rooms, and next to Zechs and Lucretsia, was Rico's room.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow I guess."  
  
"Yes goodnight Quatre." Said Lu as she put her children to sleep and went to join her husband in bed.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Ugh." moaned Relena as she smacked her alarm clock and arose form her bed rubbing away her migraine. Suddenly, there was a nock at her door and in popped a smiling Hilde bouncing about jabbering on and on about some visitor nonsense.  
  
"Hilde, I'm glad you knocked for once but could you have at least waited until I said you could come in?"  
  
"Sheesh.pickey pickey."  
  
"Hilde I don't feel like fighting with you right now."  
  
"RELENA!" screamed Hilde as she gazed at her friend. She smirked slightly when she saw her wince in pain.  
  
"God Hilde not so loud please."  
  
"Heh.I knew that would bother you.that's why I yelled. Besides, you might want to get up because it's twelve in the afternoon and your brother, his wife and your three nieces and nephews are down stairs waiting to see you."  
  
"Oh my goodness I completely forgot about them! Shit I'm in such a lecture from Milliardo." Yelled Relena as she ran out the door while trying to fix her hair and downstairs into the kitchen still in her pajamas. When she arrived, everyone was already present sitting quietly eating his or her lunches.  
  
"AUNTIE RELENA!!!!!" Screamed a little girl as she ran over to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Rachael sweetie!" said Relena as she picked her up into her arms.  
  
"Wow you've gotten so pretty! And so big too! Before you know it you'll be taller than I am!" The little girl just giggled in response. Relena smiled and set her down. "Now where are your brothers Michael and Alexander.." Said Relena as she looked around and spotted them sitting and concentrating on their food.  
  
"OH I see how it is.you're not going to even say hi to your Aunt Lena huh?" said Relena as she walked over to the two boys and placed a hand on their shoulders.  
  
"Hi Auntie Lena" said the 5 year old boy as he stood up. The 10 year old stood up soon afterwards.  
  
"Wow you two have gotten so handsome.I bet you've gotten the ladies going after you huh?" said Relena as she winked at them.  
  
"Yuck! Girl's got Cooties!" said the five-year-old Michael  
  
"I'm not sure Alex things that do you Alex?" said Relena as she looked at her nephew who just blushed in response.  
  
"Relena it's so good to see you again." Said a woman as Relena turned around.  
  
"Oh Lucretsia.. its so nice to see you!" she said as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"You don't look so good Lena.are you feeling alright?"  
  
Just then, Milliardo interrupted them. "She's completely fine.. she's just suffering from a hang over."  
  
"Please let me deal with my life my own way and stop getting so prissy!" she snapped back at him  
  
Milliardo's face glowed red and he snapped "Why you-" he was suddenly interrupted though.  
  
"Milliardo please.don't start anything. Now Relena.I don't believe you've met my cousin-" Noin was suddenly interrupted by her sister in law.  
  
"Rico." Relena breathed as she looked into the man's handsome face.  
  
"Relena.you already know him?" asked Lucretsia as she glanced between the two just as everyone else did. Heero just glaired at the new man in pure distaste.  
  
THERE THIS CHAPTER! OK UHH I TRY I REALLY TRY LOL -Sorrow 


End file.
